Leyenda Negra
by GGL-HY
Summary: "Ils avaient l'air tellement délicat, tellement précieux ! On aurait dit deux poupées en porcelaine, deux bibelots de collection, deux petits angelots. Antonio sut à l'instant qu'il les lui fallait." Série d'OS sur l'histoire commune de Spain et Romano. /!\changement dans l'ordre des chapitres! Oui c'est le bordel! /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteure: **_Avant tout, pour tout ceux qui lisent __**Empire**__: ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'abandonne pas et je n'abandonne pas le fandom DGM non plus! Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé, j'espère le finir d'ici pas trop longtemps! Mais entre temps la folie Hetalia (et spamano) m'a frappée et...voilà le résultat._

_Pour le premier OS de__** Leyenda Negra**__, j'ai voulu décrire la façon dont Spain a pris le contrôle de Romano, si vous lisez vous verrez que ça ne correspond pas à ce qu'on voit dans Hetalia, mais le fait est qu'au début l'Autriche n'avait pas grand chose à voir dans toute l'histoire et qu'Antonio a conquis Romano tout seul comme un grand! Plus généralement je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce que j'écris soit plus ou moins historiquement correct (je fais des études d'histoire alors forcément j'aime bien que l'idée que je me fais des nations d'Hetalia colle à peu près avec l'histoire du pays)... Sur ce bonne lecture! _

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, loué soit-il pour cette merveille!_

* * *

**Avidez**

Antonio était un homme avide. Avide de pouvoir, avide de richesses, avide de sang aussi parfois. Il aimait accumuler les trésors et les trophées, les collectionner, sentir qu'il les _possédait._ Il aimait tout ce qui brillait, tout ce qui était doux et chatoyant et précieux, tout ce qui était beau.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette avidité. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir été coupé en deux et incomplet aussi longtemps. France et presque tous les autres pays autour de lui croissaient en puissance et en taille, même son frère avait fini par avoir son État à lui, avec ses frontières, son gouvernement et son peuple. Mais lui n'existait même pas à proprement parler. Il y avait les royaumes chrétiens au Nord et le royaume musulman au Sud, mais _España_ n'était nulle part.

Alors il s'était mis à rêver d'avoir plus, d'être plus grand, plus puissant. D'aller partout et de montrer au monde entier qu'il existait. L'Italie avait été une des premières choses pour lesquelles son avidité s'était manifestée. Il se souvenait de la visite officielle qu'il avait faite à Rome pour rencontrer le pape (les Musulmans s'étaient repliés dans le Royaume de Grenade, _España_ serait catholique finalement). France était également présent. Antonio s'était agenouillé devant l'homme vénérable et quand il avait relevé les yeux, il les avait vus.

Assis à la gauche et à la droit du pontife et vêtus de la même tunique blanche richement brodée d'or, les deux garçonnets se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était les plus beaux enfants qu'Antonio ait jamais vu. Ils avaient l'air tellement délicat, tellement précieux ! On aurait dit deux poupées en porcelaine, deux bibelots de collection, deux petits angelots. Il sut à l'instant qu'il les lui fallait.

Il fallait qu'ils soient à lui et que le monde entier le sache et l'envie pour ces deux petits joyaux. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça. Il aurait demandé aux trois Rois Mages de les lui apporter pour la _Navidad_ s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'ils le fassent. Il se serait battu contre l'Europe toute entière s'il avait eu à le faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Francis et y vit une lueur familière danser au fond des prunelles bleues. Alors il sut que oui, sans aucun doute il se battrait.

Les regards de son roi, Alfonso V d'Aragon, se portaient aussi vers la péninsule italienne. Il leva une armée, et partit en guerre avec Antonio à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent par le Sud. La lutte était dure : Francis et son supérieur, René Ier, duc d'Anjou et roi de Naples, n'avaient pas l'intention de céder la place facilement. Et pourtant, les Espagnols l'emportèrent. C'était en 1442, Antonio n'oublierait jamais cette date. Alfonso créa le Royaume des Deux-Siciles, fut couronné roi, et décida de s'arrêter là. Antonio se dit que c'était vraiment dommage, il aurait préféré avoir les deux frères ensemble : un seul ferait moins d'effet. Mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien et il s'empressa d'aller récupérer son dû.

Les deux petites nations se trouvaient encore à Rome, sous la protection du pape. Comme tout le monde se les disputaient sans cesse, cela évitait qu'ils aient à voyager sans arrêt pour changer de toit dès qu'ils avaient un nouveau tuteur. Eugène IV fit bien quelques difficultés pour lui confier l'ainé des garçons, mais le droit était du côté d'Espagne et il dû se résoudre à lui donner satisfaction. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à son frère en pleurant _« Ne me laisse pas tout seul fratello ! »_. Mais ce dernier le repoussa sans rien dire et sortit du palais du Latran sur les talons de son nouveau tuteur. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa suite, Antonio lança un coup d'œil amusé au petit garçon. Il tentait visiblement d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux et détaché que possible, mais l'Espagnol sentait bien qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu t'appelles Romano c'est ça ? Je suis _España_, ton Boss à partir de maintenant ! Alors tu devras m'obéir ! Si tu es sage, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien, d'accord ?

La bouille adorable de Romano se mua en une moue méprisante et il répondit d'une voix à la fois haut perchée et incroyablement dédaigneuse :

-Toi, mon Boss ? Tch, me fait pas rire et arrête de te la jouer _bastardo_ ! Tu devrais plutôt être flatté que je daigne gratifier de ma noble présence un _idiota_ dans ton genre !

Antonio en resta bouche bée pendant un moment. Depuis quand les angelots avaient-ils appris à jurer ?

* * *

**Notes:** _Je me vois mal réclamer à grands cris des reviews pour un truc aussi court, mais si vous avez envie ne vous privez pas! 8D Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Petit changement dans l'ordre des OS! j'ai décidé d'en intercaler au moins deux entre **Avidez** et **Honor** parce que j'aimerais bien essayer de décrire l'évolution des relations entre Romano et Antonio et surtout le passage du "je te déteste" mutuel aux sentiments un peu plus...apaisés on va dire qu'on a dans **Honor** et que ça aurait pas été logique de les mettre après... Du coup le prochain OS se retrouvera encore avant **Honor**! (Oui je sais je suis chiante...)

Et tant qu'on est dans le domaine des rectifications, après moult prises de tête avec moi-même, j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes hérésies vis-à-vis de la langue française et je me suis résolue à appeler Antonio **Espagne** ou **España** ou **Spagna** mais plus Spain! (Du coup j'ai aussi rectifié dans les autres chapitres.)

Ah et niveau hérésies j'ai aussi corrigé des fautes, j'espère qu'il en reste plus trop dans aucun des chapitres...U_U

* * *

**Amargura  
**

Romano n'était en fait pas mignon du tout décida Espagne.

Le gamin avait beau ressembler à un petit angelot avec sa jolie frimousse toute ronde et ses grands yeux couleur noisette pas tout à fait mûre, en fait c'était un vrai démon. Antonio en venait parfois à se demander s'il n'était pas le résultat d'une malédiction lancée contre lui.

Depuis qu'il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois, le petit Royaume des Deux-Siciles traitait son nouveau tuteur avec un mélange de dédain et de mépris agressif, comme si c'était la péninsule ibérique qui venait d'être conquise par une armée italienne et non l'inverse. Il pouvait aussi être incroyablement vulgaire (ce qui était tout de même un comble pour une personne ayant passé une grande partie de son existence auprès du _pape_) et se mettait à débiter des torrents d'insultes dès qu'on lui demandait de faire la moindre chose ou que, pire encore, on lui faisait une remarque sur son attitude. Ou ce qu'il pensait être une remarque d'ailleurs : Espagne ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais côtoyé une personne aussi susceptible que ce fichu gosse.

Autant dire que le voyage de retour en Aragon n'avait pas été des plus plaisants en compagnie d'un gamin qui passait son temps soit à se plaindre, soit à bouder, soit à crier sur son tuteur pour bien lui montrer à quelle point la nouvelle domination espagnole l'enchantait.

« Vous feriez mieux de dégager tout de suite de mes terres bande de faux catholiques prétentieux! On a pas besoin de voir vos sales têtes enflées de Maures et de Juifs soi-disant convertis ni à Naples, ni à Palerme, ni nulle part ailleurs ! De toute manière vous irez tous brûler en Enfer ! »

Dire qu'Espagne n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on remette en question sa foi catholique aurait été un euphémisme. Il dû donc se faire violence pour ne pas jeter Romano par-dessus bord en lui criant « Et bien vas-y, rentre chez toi ! », lorsque leur navire dépassa les côtes de Sardaigne. Après tout ça n'aurait pas été un très bon exemple de charité chrétienne… Sans compter que le roi Alfonso aurait été légèrement contrarié.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au château en bordure de Valence où habitait Antonio, celui-ci décida de confier Romano aux bons soins de sa batterie de domestiques pendant qu'il reprenait de son côté ses habitudes antérieures. Il était donc souvent absent, occupé à guerroyer dans le sud de la péninsule où la _Reconquista_ s'achevait enfin, finalement pas mécontent de pouvoir ainsi s'éloigner de sa nouvelle conquête. Il n'avait aucune envie de maltraiter un enfant, cette idée allait même à l'encontre de bon nombre de ses principes moraux, mais il n'était pas absolument certain de pouvoir garder indéfiniment son calme avec ce gosse capricieux. Après tout il n'était pas une nounou et Romano était fatigant, exaspérant et tout simplement insupportable.

Les années se succédaient et Antonio passait son temps à parcourir la péninsule en long, en large et en travers. Il se battait, assistait aux réunions politiques de son souverain, rendait visite aux familles nobles, accueillait les délégations étrangères, faisait des tournées d'inspections dans les campagnes… Partout où il allait, les gens qu'il croisait semblaient le reconnaitre, quand bien même la plupart ne l'avaient jamais vu et ne connaissaient pas son nom. C'était comme une sorte d'intuition, d'instinct primitif qui les poussaient vers lui. On le saluait, les enfants couraient à sa suite, les jeunes filles lui offraient des fleurs, les femmes lui faisaient la révérence et les hommes se découvraient. Certaines personnes, les plus humbles et les plus pauvres souvent, s'agenouillaient même devant lui et saisissaient ses mains pour les baiser. Antonio les relevait et à tous il offrait ses plus beaux sourires. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre tous les hommes, toutes les femmes, tous les grands-parents et tous les enfants d'Espagne dans ses bras en une seule fois et les serrer contre son cœur pour qu'ils sentent qu'il ne battait que grâce à eux. Toute sa vie, toute sa force et toute sa joie, _España_ ne les tiraient que de deux choses : sa terre et son peuple. Aragonais, Barcelonais, Castillans, Andalous, Galiciens… tous ils étaient Espagnols et Antonio ferait tout pour qu'un jour ils soient tous réunis dans un seul et même grand royaume.

Mais lorsqu'il rentrait à Valence, tout perclus de fatigue, ce n'était pas avec un sourire que Romano l'attendait et loin s'en fallait. D'ailleurs Espagne ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu sourire. Même la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, assis à la gauche du pape, la petite nation arborait un air sérieux alors qu'une étincelle joyeuse dansait en permanence dans les yeux de son frère.

Ça aurait sans doute été tellement mieux de conquérir l'Italie du Nord… Sans compter que Veneziano était surement plus doué et débrouillard que son frère. Le ciel semblait en effet avoir gratifié Romano de deux mains gauches au lieu de la gauche et de la droite habituelles, si bien qu'à peu-près tout ce qu'il touchait été condamné à venir de briser au sol dans les trois secondes qui suivaient. Ou alors il le faisait seulement exprès et sa maladresse maladive n'était qu'une nouvelle excuse pour exaspérer Antonio.

Pourtant il était hors de question de se séparer de lui. Les royaumes de Naples, de Sicile et de Sardaigne appartenaient à présent au roi d'Aragon et celui-ci ne laisserait personne les lui disputer. Antonio était bien d'accord sur ce point : ce que l'Espagne gagnait par les armes, elle ne permettait pas qu'on le lui reprenne, c'était une question d'honneur.

Et de profit aussi, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : l'Italie du Sud et la Sicile étaient riches en ressources et en habitants. Véritable corne d'abondance pour les Grecs depuis qu'ils étaient venus s'y installer dans l'Antiquité, l'Espagne comptait bien perpétuer à son compte cette longue tradition.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'un beau jour Francis vint lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie et, entre deux gorgées de vin, lui fit comprendre de manière fort aimable que son roi estimait avoir des droits sur le Royaume de Naples et qu'il serait peut-être judicieux pour le roi d'Aragon de les prendre en compte, sans quoi qui sait à quelles extrémités le bon roi Charles en serait réduit pour récupérer ce qui lui revenait, Antonio se leva brusquement et répondit d'un ton cassant, ses yeux verts brillant de colère.

-Des droits ? Foutaises que ces prétendus droits ! Naples et la Sicile sont à moi et quiconque voudra le nier et s'en emparer devra me passer sur le corps ! Moi vivant, je ne saurai tolérer un tel affront !

Les fins sourcils blonds de Francis se haussèrent imperceptiblement et il se tapota légèrement le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette d'un air indifférent.

-Oh, un affront, vraiment ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mes paroles ont pu t'offenser très cher. Mais il est vrai que vous autres Espagnols avaient un tempérament plus…latin. Ça doit être votre « sang chaud » comme on dit. Il me semble que l'expression « prendre la mouche pour un rien » fonctionne aussi. Cela étant…

Il fut interrompu par le grand bruit que fit le poing d'Antonio en s'abattant sur la table qui les séparait.

-Sors de chez moi et repasse vite de l'autre côté des Pyrénées avant que mon « sang chaud » d'homme latin ne se mette à vraiment bouillir, conseil d'ami.

Francis se leva en feignant une mine attristée.

-Je vois que je t'ai contrarié et tu m'en vois _absolument navré_. Mais il est vrai que des affaires importantes m'attendent « de l'autre côté des Pyrénées », alors je vais suivre ton conseil si gracieusement prodigué et me retirer.

Il traversa de son habituelle démarche gracieuse le grand salon où Antonio l'avait reçu, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna à demi.

-Pour ce qui est de te passer sur le corps, ce sera avec un _immense plaisir _mon cher ami.

Un verre en cristal fusa à travers la pièce et vint s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur du couloir devant lequel se trouvait Francis une demi-seconde auparavant, mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé.

Trois mois plus tard, Espagne repartait en guerre en Italie.

* * *

**Notes _(que vous êtes vraiment pas obligés de lire parce qu'elles sont presque plus longues que l'OS en lui-même):_**

**- "Amargura" **veut dire "amertume" en espagnol

- La **Reconquista** s'est achevée en 1492 avec la prise de la ville de Grenade.

- J'ai décidé de faire "loger" Antonio à Valence en Aragon pour le moment parce qu'à l'époque c'était le royaume d'Espagne le plus dynamique. Très peu de temps après (le changement a dû se produire pendant le règne des Rois Catholiques je suppose...) c'est la Castille qui a pris le relais et c'est pour ça que dans "**Honor**" par exemple Antonio habite le plus souvent à Séville qui était une des villes les plus riches et les plus dynamiques (grâce surtout à toutes les richesses d'Amérique qui y remontaient depuis Cadix).

- Au début de la fic Romano est désigné comme le "**Royaume des Deux-Sicile**" puis il devient les "**Royaumes de Naples, de Sicile et de Sardaigne**". En fait l'histoire de l'Italie du Sud (et de l'Italie en général d'ailleurs =_=) est **extrêmement** confuse et du coup je galère pas mal pour essayer de m'y retrouver, mais si j'en crois mes lectures, lorsque Alphonse V, roi d'Aragon, a conquis l'Italie du Sud (et il a aussi récupéré la Sardaigne mais d'une autre manière et pas en même temps et il me semble me souvenir qu'il avait déjà la Sicile par droit de succession...Comme je le disais c'est un peu le bordel...8D), il a créé le royaume des Deux-Sicile qui se composait donc du royaume de Naples (toute la moitié sud de la botte) et du royaume de Sicile. Seulement quand il est mort, il a partagé les Deux-Sicile entre ses héritiers et du coup il n'y a plus eu que d'un côté le royaume de Naples et de l'autre le royaume de Sicile avec deux souverains différents. Heureusement ensuite c'est le roi Ferdinand d'Aragon qui a récupéré les deux mais il n'a pas réutilisé le nom de royaume des Deux-Sicile et c'est resté comme ça jusqu'au XIXème siècle (et après le congrès de Vienne en 1815 c'est REDEVENU les Deux-Sicile", JOIE! 8D).

...Mon dieu cette note est incompréhensible...=_= En essayant de résumer ça donne que Romano = Royaume des Deux-Sicile de 1442 à 1458 sous le règne d'Alphonse V (début de l'OS) et ensuite Romano = Royaume de Naples et Royaume de Sicile (fin de l'OS). Et dans les deux cas vous rajoutez le Royaume de Sardaigne.

- La toute fin de l'OS se passe en 1494, date du début des **guerres d'Italie**. Le roi de France **Charles VIII** a décidé qu'il voulait récupérer l'Italie et il a envahi le royaume de Naples au début de 1495. Seulement **Ferdinand d'Aragon** est pas trop trop d'accord et du coup ils se sont tapé dessus... Et ça a continué pendant plus de 65 ans...U_U J'y reviendrai surement plus tard...

- Enfin pour ce qui est des injures qu'adresse Romano aux Espagnols au début: les Italiens ont vraiment **très** mal pris d'être conquis par les Espagnols parce qu'ils pensaient être un peu le _nec plus ultra_ en matière de chrétienté (ils avaient le pape quand même...) et de culture (berceau de la Renaissance) alors que dans toute l'Europe on se foutait un peu des Espagnols en disant que c'était des barbares, des faux Chrétiens, des Juifs et des Maures à cause de leur passé récent (on pensait que la culture musulmane avait complètement déteint sur eux). En fait il y avait bien entendu eu une influence mais d'une part elle avait pas forcément été négative, et d'autre part finalement c'est quand même les Espagnols qui se sont un peu affirmés comme les "champions de la Chrétienté" pendant très longtemps. Ah oui et apparemment ils étaient quand même très arrogants en Italie du Sud (et un peu partout) et ça aussi ça plaisait pas du tout aux Italiens...

**Voilà voilà, désolée pour la longueur des notes mais je tenais à expliciter certaines choses...^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteure:**_ Le premier chapitre est tellement court, ça me perturbe alors je poste tout de suite le deuxième! En écrivant cet OS j'ai pensé pêle-mêle: au fait qu'être un super empire devait provoquer de bons maux de tête et des sautes d'humeur assez flippantes, à ce que ça donnerait si Antonio essayait d'inculquer ses valeurs d'"homme espagnol" à chibi Romano et au fait qu'il a beau faire le fier, Romano doit pas en mener large quand Spain est contrarié (même si Spain est trop gaga de lui pour lui faire du mal). Du coup ça a donné ça. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon...^^' _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Honor**

Romano était terrifié. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps d'enfant et deux gros nœuds semblaient s'être formés dans son ventre et dans sa gorge alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les mains crispées sur le grand rideau derrière lequel il était caché, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit.

_« Tout ça à cause de ce foutu chat ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais qu'à moi ? » _Se demanda-t-il amèrement.

L'incident s'était produit il y avait à peine plus d'une heure. L'écrasant soleil de la mi-août commençait à décliner doucement vers l'ouest, soulageant un peu les hommes de son accablante chaleur et leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leurs activités jusque là interrompues. Romano venait de finir sa sieste, et il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à son idiot de petit frère. Veneziano n'arrêtait pas de le harceler avec ses lettres pleines de babillages inutiles sur Autriche qui jouait tout le temps du piano ou bien sur le Saint Empire Romain Germanique qui était _« tellement effrayant, fratello! »._ Elles étaient aussi souvent accompagnées de dessins qu'il faisait pendant son temps libre, si bien que l'ainé se sentait obligé de répondre de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour dire à Veneziano d'arrêter de lui envoyer tout ce courrier stupide.

Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son secrétaire en acajou, en sortit la jolie plume d'écriture que lui avait donnée _Spagna_, trois feuilles de papier et son encrier et se dirigea vers son petit bureau en face de la fenêtre. A mi-parcours, son pied glissa sur un ruban en soie qu'il avait laissé trainer par terre, et le petit garçon se sentit tomber en avant. Il parvint à amortir la chute sur ses deux mains, mais ne pu que regarder impuissant le flacon en verre se fracasser sur le sol en mille morceaux et y répandre son contenu.

Quelques jurons en italien et deux ou trois larmes de rage plus tard, Romano décida d'aller chercher une autre bouteille d'encre dans la chambre de d'Espagne.

Après s'être perdu une ou deux fois au détour d'un couloir (pourquoi est-ce que ce _bastardo_ avait une maison aussi immense ? Au moins un tiers des pièces ne servaient surement à rien à part contenir des meubles tout aussi inutiles, que personne n'utilisaient et qui prenaient la poussière!), Romano se retrouva devant la grande porte en chêne de la chambre de son soi-disant _« Boss »._ Le garçon eu un moment d'hésitation, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il savait bien que normalement il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer ici. Pas sans permission en tout cas. Mais Espagne était parti à Séville tôt le matin pour inspecter les nouvelles marchandises qui venaient d'arriver du port de Cadix. Romano jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne dans les couloirs, personne dans l'escalier : tout l'étage était vide et silencieux. Il tourna le bouton de la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Après tout, il n'en aurait que pour deux minutes et il viendrait reposer l'encrier dès qu'il aurait terminé sa lettre, ni vu ni connu.

Les volets avaient été tirés pour empêcher la chaleur de l'extérieur de rentrer et la chambre était donc plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Mais on en distinguait suffisamment pour constater qu'elle était immense et richement meublée. Romano y était déjà entré plusieurs fois, mais il n'était jamais resté plus de quelques secondes, le temps qu'Espagne lui fasse signer un papier officiel, le gronde un peu pour avoir fait tomber un vase en porcelaine de Chine, ou bien lui souhaite bonne nuit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, le garçon s'arrêta un petit instant pour détailler l'ensemble. Un immense lit à baldaquin tout en ébène sculpté et lourdes tentures en velours rouge, surmonté sur le mur d'un crucifix en bois noir et en ivoire, une armoire tout aussi immense en acajou poli, encore d'autres meubles en bois précieux, des tapis persans tissés de couleurs chaudes, quelques beaux portraits de personnes à figure austère au mur, une multitude de petites babioles exotiques et surement hors de prix… Tout dans cette chambre, comme dans le reste de la maison d'ailleurs, respirait l'opulence tranquille. Et Romano ne doutait pas un instant que seule une partie ridiculement infime des flots de richesses qui semblaient se déverser continuellement depuis les Amériques jusqu'aux quais surpeuplés du port de Cadix finissaient dans la somptueuse maison d'Antonio. C'était là une des principales sources de la puissance démesurée du grand Empire Espagnol.

Un peu intimidé, Romano se dirigea vers un secrétaire en espérant mettre le plus vite possible la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulu ouvrir un tiroir au hasard, mais celui-ci refusa de bouger. Évidement la clef n'était pas dans la serrure, et il en allait de même pour tous les autres tiroirs du meuble. Un peu frustré, Romano s'en détourna et reporta ses espoirs sur le grand bureau en face de la fenêtre. Celui-ci était complètement recouvert de centaines de papiers froissés, de cartes maritimes, de lettres décachetées, d'enveloppes scellées et de quelques plumes. Romano farfouilla un peu, puis finit par trouver un encrier presque plein entre deux livres ouverts et une carte de la Méditerranée toute griffonnée. Il s'en saisit joyeusement et allait repartir, lorsqu'un mouvement près de la fenêtre attira son attention.

Un gros chat tigré venait d'entrer par la fenêtre entrouverte et sauta sur le parquet en chêne ciré. Romano entendit un léger couinement et il s'aperçut qu'un petit mulot se débattait dans la gueule du félin.

« Hé sale bête ! Lâche-le, trouve-toi autre chose à manger ! »

Romano reposa précipitamment l'encrier sur la table et se jeta sur le chat pour lui faire lâcher le mulot. Mais le matou était vif et sauta sur une commode pour échapper à Romano qui se mit à le poursuivre tout autour de la chambre en criant. Après avoir fait une ou deux fois le tour de la pièce, le chat alla se réfugier sur la table de nuit à côté du grand lit. Romano s'en approcha doucement, près à l'attraper d'un coup. Mais au dernier moment, le félin l'esquiva et sauta sur le riche dessus de lit en brocard, faisant dégringoler par terre dans un grand fracas tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble. Romano bondit sur le lit à son tour, et attrapa finalement le gros chat par la peau du cou. Il parvint non sans peine à lui faire desserrer les dents et le mulot tomba sur les couvertures rouge incarnat. Romano voulu le saisir pour voir si il était blessée mais, à peine remise sur ses pattes, le petit animal se sauva à toute vitesse et disparu derrière une lourde tenture pendue à un mur. Quant au chat, sitôt son butin perdu, il s'en était rapidement retourné par où il était venu.

Romano descendit du lit, et vit avec panique les objets qui étaient tombés de la table de nuit. Il tomba à genoux pour vérifier l'ampleur du désastre et eu un moment de soulagement en voyant que gisaient là une jolie petite Bible à reliure dorée, un anneau en or blanc et les éclats d'un verre à pied brisé. Rien de cassé, ou en tout cas rien d'important dans le cas du verre.

Puis, en regardant un peu plus près du lit, il vit qu'un autre objet était tombé du meuble et s'était brisé. Une vague d'horreur le saisit quand il reconnu l'objet en question.

C'était un petit pendentif en argent un peu terni, incrusté d'un camé très délicat représentant une petite vierge à l'enfant. Le camé s'était détaché de son support et s'était brisé en plusieurs morceaux en tombant par terre.

Ce pendentif, Espagne le gardait toujours sur sa table de nuit et l'emmenait avec lui lorsqu'il partait pour un long voyage. _« C'est mon porte bonheur_, avait-il dit un jour à Romano, _c'est Su Majestad Isabella qui me l'a offert le jour de son mariage avec Su Majestad Fernando. C'est un peu comme si j'étais né une deuxième fois ce jour-là…Et puis comme ça je sens qu'elle vieille sur moi, la Virgen. »_

Romano n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits, que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et une domestique, Theresa, entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Señor Romano, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici voyons ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Romano ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de camoufler comme il le pouvait le désastre. Mais Theresa se rapprocha et poussa une exclamation en voyant les objets au sol. Elle se mit à gronder Romano tout en commençant à ramasser les débris de verre.

- Quelle bêtise n'êtes vous pas encore allé faire ? Quand _don Carriedo_ verra ça en rentrant, il risque de se fâcher. Vous savez bien pourtant qu'il a toujours beaucoup de travail et est fatigué en ce moment ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos comme ça ? Allez, laissez-moi voir… _Dios mios_ ! C'est…c'est le pendentif ?

Theresa le regarda bouche-bée pendant un instant, trop ébahie pour dire quoi que se soit, et Romano sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit la surprise laisser place à l'effroi et à la colère.

-C'est pas moi je le jure ! C'est le chat qui est passé par la fenêtre ! Et le mulot ! Il avait un mulot dans la bouche alors je lui ai couru après pour qu'il le lâche mais il a sauté partout et tout est tombé et…

Mais Theresa le coupa sèchement.

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre de mensonge ! Et où est-il votre chat maintenant ? Et votre mulot ? Tout ça est à peine plus crédible que votre histoire d'écureuils qui salissent les draps !

-Ils, ils sont partis ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est la vérité ! Cette fois-ci c'est vrai !

Romano sentit la colère monter en lui en même temps que la panique quand il vit l'air dur et dubitatif que lui lançait Theresa. C'était tellement injuste ! C'était déjà bien assez horrible pour lui que le camé se soit cassé alors qu'il était dans la chambre, ça l'était encore dix fois plus si on rejetait toute la faute sur lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le croyait jamais ? Il n'était pas un menteur !

De grosses larmes de frustration se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir la domestique qui le remit debout et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre en le tirant par la main.

-Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce soir, et lorsque _don Carriedo_ reviendra, vous lui expliquerez comment vous avez cassé son pendentif. Et je ne pense pas qu'il croira plus que moi à votre histoire de chat et de mulot !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle le laissa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef avant de repartir.

Toujours en larmes, Romano se précipita vers sa fenêtre et tira le rideau devant lui puis s'assit par terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était trop triste ou trop en colère, quand il avait envie de disparaitre, de se retirer de ce monde qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas de lui.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ses larmes se calmèrent et il put se mettre à réfléchir plus calmement. Pourtant elles reprirent bien vite lorsqu'il eu saisi toute l'ampleur du désastre. Antonio ne se mettait jamais vraiment en colère quand Romano cassait ou abîmait des choses à cause de sa maladresse quasi maladive. Il fronçait un peu les sourcils, soupirait d'un air las et puis lui disait de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Il n'était pas vraiment attaché à la plupart de ses petites possessions matérielles comme son mobilier ou les objets de décorations. Après tout il n'avait aucun mal à les remplacer.

Mais le pendentif au camé c'était une autre histoire. Cet objet là faisait partie du petit nombre des choses auxquelles il tenait vraiment, et malheur à qui les touchait.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Romano avait eu le temps de découvrir plus en détail la personnalité de son tuteur. Antonio était joyeux, aimable et même gentil du moment qu'on ne le contrariait pas et qu'on lui obéissait. Romano pouvait se permettre d'être insolent et capricieux avec lui, mais il avait bien conscience d'être un cas à part et s'arrêtait toujours quand il sentait qu'il risquait d'aller trop loin. En fait, il voyait bien que ses crises de colère et sa manière de jurer comme un charretier amusaient son puissant tuteur plus qu'autre chose.

Mais Antonio pouvait aussi se mettre en colère, et malheur à vous si vous étiez alors la cause de sa fureur. Lorsqu'elles avaient lieu, ses sautes d'humeur étaient toujours un peu inattendues et pouvaient être _vraiment_ effrayantes. Romano se rappelait très bien de la dernière qui datait d'un peu moins d'un mois.

_Spagna_ avait passé trois jours enfermé dans sa chambre, occupé à écrire des tonnes de rapports pour le roi Carlos, et venait de sortir pour prendre un peu l'air, quand il avait décidé d'aller voir son étalon andalou préféré, Encantado III, et avait demandé à Romano de l'accompagner. Romano avait accepté de bonne grâce : il adorait caresser les naseaux des chevaux et leur donner des morceaux de pain dur. Mais ils arrivaient à l'heure où les palefreniers venaient de leur donner leur ration d'avoine, si bien qu'ils avaient tous la tête plongée dans leur mangeoire et tournaient le dos aux deux visiteurs. Tous sauf Encantado. Le bel étalon gris s'agitait dans sa stalle et se mit à hennir et à taper du pied lorsqu'il vit son maître approcher. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Espagne lui flatta l'encolure pour le calmer et se pencha vers l'intérieur de la stalle pour voir ce qui pouvait bien perturber son précieux cheval.

Lorsque Romano le vit se retourner, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une colère subite. Il fit venir le palefrenier, et le visage de ce dernier se décomposa lorsqu'il vit que c'était son maître qui l'appelait et l'aura absolument menaçante qui l'entourait.

-S…_Sí Señor_ ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que la mangeoire et l'abreuvoir sont vides ?

L'homme regarda nerveusement en direction de la stalle puis de l'entrée de l'écurie, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur que lui lançait Espagne.

-Je…j'allais le faire, j'allais le faire à l'instant _señor_!

-Non tu n'allais pas le faire. Regarde-moi quand je t'adresse la parole et _ne me mens pas_.

Le pauvre palefrenier leva timidement les yeux, l'air absolument terrifié

-Je…j'avais…j'avais oublié _señor_… bredouilla-il.

Romano sursauta quand son tuteur saisit brusquement le domestique par le col de sa chemise, le plaqua violemment contre la porte de la stalle d'Encantado et lui dit d'un ton à la fois exaspéré et _très_ menaçant :

-Oublié ? _Oublié_ hein ? De tous les chevaux de cette écurie c'est lui qui a la plus grande stalle, la plus grande plaque avec son fichu nom _écrit_ dessus et l'ensemble de la maisonnée me voit le monter quasiment tous les jours quand je ne suis pas coincé à l'intérieur pour remplir de la putain de paperasse, et toi tu aurais réussi à _l'oublier_ ? J'ai dis que je voulais entendre la _vérité_ !

Le palefrenier lança un regard désespéré à Romano qui détourna les yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas intervenir et se faire remarquer par l'empire furieux.

-Il…il n'arrête pas de mordre et de donner des coups de pied dès qu'on s'approche de lui… C'était juste pour…pour lui donner une leçon. J'allais lui donner à manger dès ce soir !

Romano grimaça. C'est vrai qu'Encantado se comportait comme une vieille rosse avec tout le monde mis à part son maître, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui rendre un peu la pareille en espérant que personne ne s'en apercevrait…

Toute la fureur qui s'était accumulée dans les épaules raidies d'Antonio sembla s'échapper d'un coup et il se mit à la déverser sur le pauvre homme en lui criant dessus, une lueur meurtrière brillant dans ses yeux verts.

-Tu veux donner une leçon à _mon_ cheval ? Tu veux le faire crever de soif parce qu'il n'obéit pas à un misérable _cabrón_ dans ton genre ? La leçon c'est moi qui vais te la donner ! Ce cheval a plus de valeur que toute ta maudite parenté rassemblée sur trois générations ! Je devrais t'attacher une corde aux pieds et le laisser te trainer par terre sur vingt kilomètres, peut-être que ça te motiverait à remplir son putain d'abreuvoir ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas lever la main sur un Espagnol, sinon je te garanti que tu serais déjà mort !

Il secoua un peu le domestique et l'envoya brusquement tomber au sol.

-Maintenant disparais ! Hors de ma vue ! Puis cria à la cantonade : Et que quelqu'un vienne nourrir mon cheval _à l'instant_ !

Un laquais qui passait à proximité se précipita pour aller chercher de l'avoine. Espagne resta un moment immobile, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'écurie et appela son petit page d'un ton vaguement ennuyé.

-Viens Romano, allons boire un chocolat.

Romano ne l'appela plus ni _« bastardo »_ ni _« idiota »_ pendant au moins trois jours.

Le garçonnet fut tiré de son souvenir par le bruit de lourdes bottes qui se rapprochaient de sa chambre. _« Oh non c'est lui, il est rentré »_ réalisa-il avec effroi en se recroquevillant un peu plus derrière le rideau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et la voix d'Espagne résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

-Romano. Romano sors de derrière le rideau.

Son ton était très calme, mais Romano percevait très bien l'aura menaçante qui semblait peser derrière chaque mot. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester caché, mais changea d'avis immédiatement. L'instant était très mal choisi pour abuser de la patience de son tuteur. Il se résigna donc à repasser tout doucement de l'autre côté du rideau et resta planté debout, les yeux baissés.

-Viens par là.

Le petit page se força à traverser la largeur de sa chambre, qui lui parut soudain immense, les jambes un peu flageolantes et les yeux toujours obstinément baissés vers le sol.

-Regarde-moi maintenant.

Romano frissonna et leva timidement les yeux vers son tuteur qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, à environ un mètre de lui. Il n'était ni en armure de bataille ni en habit de Cour, mais Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour avoir l'air impressionnant. Il tendit la main droite sous le nez de Romano et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le pendentif cassé.

-Theresa m'a dit que tu étais allé dans ma chambre. Et que tu avais cassé ça.

La menace commençait tout juste à percer dans la voix d'Espagne et Romano secoua la tête avec la force du désespoir.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai c'est pas moi !

Antonio poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Quoi, tu n'étais pas dans ma chambre quand elle t'a trouvé avant de te ramener ici ?

-Si…Si, ce bout là c'est vrai, mais le pendentif c'est pas moi, j'le jure ! C'est le chat qui est rentré par la fenêtre avec le mulot !

-Oui comme ce n'était pas toi mais les écureuils qui ont sali tes draps la semaine dernière et qui ont fait tomber l'horloge du salon du deuxième étage samedi ! A t'entendre rien n'est jamais de ta faute Romano, seulement je commence à en avoir marre de tes mensonges ! Répondit Antonio en haussant la voix. Le garçon se remis à pleurer.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité cette fois-ci! J'y ai pas touché à ton… à ton fichu pendentif ! Je voulais juste récupérer un encrier et puis ce satané chat est entré et…et il avait attrapé un mulot alors je lui ai couru après et il a tout fait tomber par terre ! Mais évidemment quand Theresa est arrivé, ce _bastardo_ s'était déjà enfui et pareil pour le mulot! Sale ingrat de mulot, plus jamais j'essayerai d'être gentil ! Et maintenant tu vas me crier dessus comme le palefrenier la dernière fois et j'ai pas envie ! Et pourquoi est-ce que personne me crois _jamais_ ?

Romano se sentait absolument misérable. Son visage était tout collant de larmes et même son nez commençait à couler. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau et attendit en serrant les poings l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre.

Au lieu de ça il sentit une main ferme le saisir par le menton pour lui relever la tête. Antonio avait posé un genou au sol. Il le regardait encore durement, mais semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

-Personne ne te croit jamais parce que tu mens tout le temps. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance maintenant alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de trouver les excuses les plus farfelues pour justifier toutes les bêtises que tu fais ? Seulement là il se trouve que tu as fait une _très grosse_ bêtise, alors je ne peux pas laisser passer aussi facilement. Tu comprends ?

Romano hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

-Cette fois-ci c'est vrai, je le jure…

Espagne soupira.

-Dis-moi Romano, à ton avis, qu'elle est la principale vertu chez un homme ? Qu'est-ce qui détermine s'il a de la valeur ou non ?

Romano le dévisagea un instant, l'air un peu perdu. Puis, voyant qu'on attendait vraiment de lui une réponse, il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-…Le courage ? Le courage… d'accepter une punition par exemple ?

Antonio ria et ses yeux se radoucirent un peu.

-Ha ha ! Bien trouvée celle-là, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Bien entendu le courage est une des plus grandes qualités qu'un homme doit posséder. Mais il doit aussi être honnête. Et pieux, respectueux, courtois. Il doit tenir ses promesses et ne jamais donner sa parole à la légère. Et bien sûr il ne doit jamais permettre qu'on l'offense en aucune manière. Et tout ça Romano, et c'est la réponse que j'attendais, tout ça s'appelle être un homme d'honneur. Un homme d'honneur est respecté par tous les autres, mais un homme sans honneur ne mérite que le mépris. Tu comprends ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en silence.

-Bien alors écoute. Je tenais vraiment beaucoup à ce pendentif. Je suis vraiment contrarié maintenant qu'il est cassé et j'aimerais savoir comment s'est arrivé. Si ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure était vrai, alors ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu ne seras pas puni. Mais si c'est faux je dois le savoir. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu peux être un homme d'honneur, Romano. Maintenant regarde-moi dans les yeux et sois honnête.

Les grands yeux rougis soutinrent bravement les prunelles vertes jusqu'à ce que la voix haut perchée de Romano brise le silence.

-C'était la vérité. C'est le chat qui a fait tomber le pendentif. Mais je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans ta chambre sans permission, je suis désolé.

-D'accord, je te crois, répondit Antonio en lui souriant doucement. Maintenant vient par là, tu as la figure trempée.

Il attira son petit page contre lui et entreprit de lui essuyer la figure avec son mouchoir, puis, une fois son ouvrage terminé, déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je meurs de faim ! Allons faire des churros et boire un chocolat chaud pour fêter le sauvetage de ton mulot !

Romano le suivit dans le couloir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord !

-Ah, mais j'oubliais ! Tu es quand même rentré dans ma chambre sans permission. Bon et bien c'est moi qui mangerai tout !

-_Spagna,_ _bastardo_ !

* * *

**Notes: **

-_**"Encantado"**_ veut dire _"Enchanté"_ en espagnol. C'est à la fois niais et épique, je me suis dit que c'était juste parfais pour le cheval d'Antonio...

-Le _**"roi Carlos"**_ c'est l'Empereur Charles Quint (1500-1558), il était à la fois roi des Espagnes et Empereur du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, ce qui est plutôt "awesome" comme dirait Gilbert. On est donc au début du « Siècle d'Or » de l'Espagne.

-_**Isabella et Fernando**_ ce sont Isabelle de Castille et Ferdinand d'Aragon. Leur mariage à permis une sorte de première unification de l'Espagne.

- Tout le petit speech d'Antonio sur l'honneur je l'ai casé parce qu'apparemment c'était vraiment une donnée essentielle pour les Espagnols (même s'ils avaient tendance à en faire trop et confondre honneur et orgueil), à tel point que dans les autres pays d'Europe on disait qu'un Espagnol tenait toujours parole (et on se moquait un peu d'eux aussi ^^). Du coup, en tant qu'incarnation du "Spanish spirit", Antonio doit beaucoup tenir à ces choses là.

-D'ailleurs désolée s'il vous a parut OOC, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec cette image d'abruti heureux et en permanence insouciant qu'on lui donne souvent. C'était quand même la première puissance européenne voire mondiale du XVIème jusqu'au début du XVIIème siècle et ça implique que c'était pas toujours un enfant de cœur...

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois! Review? *pretty please *3**


End file.
